mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
DJ Candy "Supergroove"
DJ Candy "Supergroove" is a disc jockey with a passion for partying, dancing, and making music. She is very famous for her concerts and parties that she throws, and she travels around hosting concerts and dances. She offers you to build her a dance club, called Club Candy, in your town. In King Roland's kingdom, there is an island dedicated to her, which has a stage with speakers and a stereo, and a dance floor and lounge. In addition, she has a private home on the island just for her. Candy also appears as a rival racer in Speedville at the right Star Level, and she owns another dance club in a warehouse, in the Industrial District of the City. Roles in Games DJ Candy Supergroove (MySims)|MySims||true DJ Candy Supergroove (MySims Kingdom)|MySims Kingdom DJ Candy "Supergroove" (MySims Kingdom DS)|MySims Kingdom (DS) DJ Candy Supergroove (MySims Party)|MySims Party DJ Candy (MySims Party DS)|MySims Party (DS) DJ Candy Supergroove (MySims Racing)|MySims Racing DJ Candy (MySims Racing DS)|MySims Racing (DS) DJ Candy (MySims Agents)|MySims Agents DJ Candy (MySims Agents DS)|MySims Agents (DS) DJ Candy (MySims SkyHeroes)|MySims SkyHeroes DJ Candy (MySims SkyHeroes DS)|MySims SkyHeroes (DS) Appearance MySims, MySims Kingdom, MySims Party, MySims Racing, and MySims Agents She has short blonde hair, which is never seen without her favorite green headphones that match her eyes. She is shown to have freckles in MySims and MySims Party, but doesn't have them in the others. She usually wears an orange turtleneck sweater with a zipper that runs across that bares her midriff, along with a light blue and white striped wristband on her right wrist that matches her shoes, and baggy green pants with star belt. MySims SkyHeroes She retains her short blonde hair and headphones, except they are pink with white stars and have a microphone attached. She wears a green jumpsuit with a pink star on each pant leg, and black shoes. She also wears two dog tags around her neck. Trivia *The cord/hoop that connects the earpads on DJ Candy's headphones are white in MySims Kingdom and MySims Racing, while they are black in all of the other games. *In MySims and MySims Party, Candy has freckles, but in all the other games, she has no freckles. *DJ Candy, along with Chaz McFreely, are the only two Sims to have a fan club. *In MySims (Wii), DJ Candy says that Club Candy "sure beats spinning in warehouses", which she does in MySims Agents. *In the intro of MySims, DJ Candy has eyes similar to Clara, but they are a lighter shade of green. *DJ Candy's mentioning of the "Smustle" is a reference to the popular 80's dance, the "Hustle". It is also a dance in The Sims 2. *MySims SkyHeroes is the first game for Candy to be wearing a different outfit *While using the DJ table, DJ Candy listens to the headphones she is wearing, but other Sims hold a pair of them to their ear. It may be that she is programmed that way only. *At the end of her last optional task in MySims Kingdom, Candy mentions holding a concert on the moon, which she does during one of her dispatch missions in MySims Agents, and in MySims Agents DS, she mentions this as well. *On the cover of MySims SkyHeroes, Candy wears a pink and black jumpsuit, instead of the green and pink one she wears inside the game. *If Rosalyn is sent on her dispatch mission Music that Moves You, she will mention that Candy, Zack, and Sapphire should be in school, meaning that they are under 18, and since she drives a car in MySims Racing, she has to be at least 16. *Before the final boss of MySims SkyHeroes, Candy makes a reference to the Star Wars saga, by saying "May the groove be with you." *DJ Candy says that if you're dancing you should eat sushi, this probably means she is fond of it, despite hating the interest of Tasty. *In'' MySims SkyHeroes, if you are a girl character, she wonders out loud if you might join Gal Force 4. *In ''MySims SkyHeroes, ''she talks about her fPod, which is a reference to the iPod. The fPod was most likely created by Dr. F. *In MySims SkyHeroes, she is the leader of Gal Force 4. Even though there are 3 members, she thinks it is a "cooler name". *The only games Candy doesn't appear in is ''MySims (DS) and MySims (Mobile). *DJ Candy is the first original Sim (not including Sims from other games, like Isaac Clark from Dead Space) to talk in language, as seen in the MySims Sky Heroes Dead Space commercial, when she was contacting Isaac. *It's possible she got her name and appearance from Candi Frutti from The Sims Bustin' Out; ''also if she got her name from ''Cadence ''and her english voice from her also. Candy_and_Plane.png|DJ Candy and her plane Foreign Name *'English:' DJ Candy "Supergroove" *'French:' DJ Sophie Supergroove *'Spanish: DJ Candela "Supermarchosa" *'''Dutch: DJ Kimmy "Supergroove" (DJ Cindy in Kingdom) *'German: '''DJ Candy "Supergroove" *'Japanese: 'DJキャンディ"スーパー·グルーブ" ''(DJ Kyandi "Supa-Gurubu") Category:MySims Characters Category:MySims Kingdom Characters Category:MySims Kingdom (DS) Characters Category:MySims Party Characters Category:MySims Party (DS) Characters Category:MySims Racing Characters Category:MySims Racing (DS) Characters Category:MySims Agents Characters Category:MySims Agents (DS) Characters Category:MySims SkyHeroes Characters Category:MySims SkyHeroes (DS) Characters Category:Fun (MySims) Category:Fun (MySims Kingdom) Category:Racer